A metropolitan area will often times prefer to advertise to the public the existence of certain activities that are ongoing within the community. Many times, the metropolitan area will place banners or the like onto light poles and other types of supporting members, which banners display art work commemorating the event happening within the community. Bracket structures have heretofore been developed for holding the banners taut and which are capable of withstanding certain wind loads applied thereto. However, as the wind loads, heat and cold continuously apply and then relax loads to the banner, the banner supporting structure is stressed and then relaxed periodically as the days go by. Oftentimes, fasteners and the like will be loosened by the repeated loads applied to the banner supporting structure by the changes in weather to cause the banner supporting structure to become loosened and eventually disengaged from the light pole and other types of supporting surfaces. Thus, a need has arisen for the provision of a reliable banner support assembly which makes mounting the banners onto supporting members easy and yet provides the requisite durability and reliability of maintaining the banner adequately supported and taut on the supporting member.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a banner support assembly which facilitates a mounting of a banner on a supporting member with a minimum of difficulty, but yet with reliability that the banner so mounted will remain on the supporting member and will not become disengaged therefrom due to repeated loadings by wind and the other elements of weather acting on the banner supported by the banner support assembly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a banner support assembly, as aforesaid, which has the requisite flexibility to allow wind loads applied to the banner to spill before any over stressing of the banner support assembly occurs.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a banner support assembly, as aforesaid, which allows rapid mounting of a banner onto a supporting member with a minimum of difficulty.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a banner support assembly, as aforesaid, which is composed of, other than fastening hardware, four component parts, that is, two sets of two parts which are identical, two parts of one set of which are adapted to be mounted in a spaced relation on a supporting member and the remaining two parts of the other set are each adapted to slide into engaging relation with the first mentioned part and fastened thereto.